User blog:EClare Fan/Degrassi The Breaking Point
Clare's Point Of View) Ding Ding! I Woke up to my alarm clock, I got off my blue and green bed and went to my mirror and sae my hair in a mess, I laughed and grabbed a brush and did my hair, I finshed and put some make up on, I put on Red lip stick and Some Pink eye shadow on, I smiled and Went to my closet and found an outfit.. I got a cute Green T-shirt and black Leggings with Flat Shoes, I smiled and went over to check to see what I look like again. I Look Pretty...I smiled and said "I look pretty." "Clare! time for BreakFast." My mother yelled. I rushed downstrais and saw my mother making PanCakes..I smiled and said "Hey mother!" My mother smiled and said "Hey Sweetie, Ready for School?" I laughed and shook my head No. My Mother looked at me and said "Why Sweetie?" 'Because There is alot of Drama." I said to my mother. "Oh Sweetie, its Ok." My Mother said to me while giving me some PanCakes. "I know, Did you deal with Drama At your school?" I said while eating The PanCakes, "Nope, But I got great News! Darcy is coming down this WeekEnd." I screamed and got up and hugged her... She laughed and looked to see my father look at us like we're crazy. I laughed and pulled back from my mother and grabbed my father. "Dad, Give me a hug before I leave." I said like a Five year old. "Ok Sweetie." My dad smiled and went and gave me the biggest hug. I laughed and heard the bus...I pulled back and rushed out side... "Clare!" My Mother yelled when I left. I came back and saw I left my backpack, I felt stupid...I smiled and rushed outside again to catch the bus, I got on the bus and payed the Bus Driver money and sat down next to a girl with Blonde Hair. I smiled and somehow we started talking this is how it started. "Hi I'm Ashley." The blond headed girl said to me. "Hello...I'm Clare." "What school do you go to?" "Degrassi what about you?" "Travis Middle School." "Cool, Do you get on the bus alot?" "Yeah, We can see each other alot." "Degrasi school!" "Bye Ashley." I yelled before leaving out the bus. I got off the bus and saw Alli talking to Jenna. I rushed over there, (Alli's Point of View) I saw Clare come out of the Bus, I smiled and said "Hey Jenna,look its Clare." Jenna laughed and went over to Clare and gave her a hug. I laughed and smiled and went and hugged Clare and Jenna. "Hey Alli." Clare said while hugging me. "Hey Clare." Jenna said while looking at some guy. "Who you looking at?" Clare said teasing. "I like Someone beside KC." I screamed and yelled outloud "Everyone Jenna likes Someone besides KC." Jenna looked at me and gave me a death stare, Right on cue KC came and looked at Jenna. "Can We talk Jenna?" KC said real mad. "Sure." Jenna said before leaving with KC. (Jenna's Point Of View) I walked with KC to have a 'talk' "How could you?" KC yelled at me, I looked at him and was about to kill him, "How could I what?" I yelled back at his face. "Say you love someone besides Me!" KC Slaped me after that. I looked at him, Did he just slap me? I was about to cry when someone came from around the coner and yelled "Dont Hurt her." I looked and saw a skinny guy wearing a Fall Out Boys shirt with Black Skinny Jeans with Black Converse, Oh My god it was Adam, I smiled and saw Adam get closer to KC. "What are you going to do about It?" KC said in Adam's face. "I could kick you but you might run to your mother." Adam said proudly "You little br-" Adam kicked him in the nards before he finshed his line. I Smiled and saw Adam smile and come closer to me. '"Are you ok?" Adam said while getting closer to me. I smiled and shook my head yes. Adam smiled and said "Tell me to stop anytime." I could of said stop but I watched as Adam got closer and was about to Lean in...I waited untill Adam kissed me on the Lips. We started making out for 3 mintues untill I heard the bell ring, I pulled back and Adam herad the bell too, We both ran off to Class before We are gonna be late.. We made it to class and I yelled while leaving "Bye Adam!" I left to my class before I was late. I rushed into my class Science, looked at me but He let it slide and said "Take a Seat ." I took my seat next to Clare. Wow I just kissed Adam and I liked it! Ok here is the plot: Jenna startes to like Adam but When Darcy comes down she starts to have Feeling for Adam too, While Darcy thinks there is something going on between Clare and Eli... Category:Blog posts